A day in the life of a Pokemon Trainer
by Bloodra
Summary: Basically what the title says. The story's characters are based off my Pokemon Diamond game. The story is not as boring as it seems. A Oneshot made from inspiration and a passion for Pokemon.


**I became inspired to write a short story about my real team of Pokemon on my Pokemon Diamond game. This won't be my best work but dang it, I got to get this inspiration out of my head! Enjoy if you can. (No, it wasn't easy to get the Pokemon in my game and yes some of my team Pokemon were inspirations for my other stories.)**

* * *

The sun in the sky shined brilliantly as a joyous Pokemon Trainer lied under a huge maple tree in Route 209. This Trainer's name is Bloodra. Not a very common name but a name nonetheless. The young girl smiled serenely as the subtle breeze brushed the crimson hair out of her face. Shade from the tree's leaves cooled her off after her long hike from Veilstone City. The day was perfect. This was a day of celebration because only two months ago, Bloodra and her team beat the Pokemon League. One would figure, why not the day after to celebrate? Well the reason is because there has been so much going on with the training and capturing of Pokemon, that Bloodra never got to reward her Pokemon pals with a tiny 'thank you' party. Today was their day. A day of fun and relaxation that is rare among this group of dreamers.

Bloodra lazily looked around the area, watching her Pokemon play and enjoy themselves. For a moment, Bloodra turned her attention toward her beloved Blaziken, Nova. The female Blaziken's name actually means Supernova except shortened. Bloodra loves to name her Pokemon by their type or personality. Nova was sitting on the grass staring off into space. Most likely daydreaming. Nova was always a loner, yet she was quite the battle partner when it came to double battles. The fighting bird would never give up.

A fair distance away from Nova was the adorable couple Pyra the Flareon and Crimson the shiny Absol. Bloodra quietly giggled as the two sat together innocently. She remembered when they had no interest in each other until they had a fair amount of time together in the Pokemon Daycare. Pyra always was on the naive side and had a knack for being curious almost all the time. Crimson is a loner like Nova. However, he has good endurance so no one can take him down that easily. Even though he's a loner, he is always by Pyra's side. This doesn't make Bloodra baffled at all. Who is she to question a Pokemon's love?

A sigh of pleasure escaped from Bloodra's lips as she laid back and closed her eyes. The wind all of a sudden became stronger. Concerned over her surroundings, Bloodra opened an eyelid to see the cause. Realizing what was flying above her, the young Trainer sat up and frowned slightly. Silva the Skarmary was zooming back and forth in the air, creating gales of wind. Bloodra understood that her Skarmary has always been rather rash, but she must cease the steel bird's roughhousing in the sky or else it might accidentally hurt someone. As the male Skarmary made eye contact with his Trainer, he immediately understood the stern look she gave him. With an air of disappointment, the armored bird landed a few inches away from Nova and decided to take a nap.

Comfortable with her surroundings once more, Bloodra nestled her back against the tree. Her chest rose and fell slowly, almost drifting into sleep. She pondered over her actions before leaving Veilstone. Was it fair to take some of the Pokemon that recently won and mix them with some of the older Pokemon League champions? This was not her first time beating the Pokemon League and she never celebrated with any of her other Pokemon. This is the first time Bloodra ever had such an event. It bothered her that she mixed up the previous winners with the recent ones. With an unsure smirk, Bloodra figured that she would throw another celebration for the other Pokemon tomorrow.

The veteran winners were Flamezor the male Infernape, Thorn the female shiny Roserade, Anubis the male Lucario, Pyra, Crimson and Leo the male Luxray. The recent winners were Nova, Silva, Scratch the male Weavile, Zera the female Flygon, Torcher the male Houndoom and Puria the female Vaporeon.

Now that Bloodra solved the problems constantly nagging in her mind, she could relax again. Naturally, a disturbance occurred and forced the young Trainer to get up. The impish Weavile Scratch was picking on Anubis. Apparently Anubis was eating a berry until Scratch stole it from him and was scurrying around with the berry gripped in his claw. Anubis did not move or retaliate. All the aura dog did was stare at the Weavile with eyes like daggers. Anubis is a very loyal and modest Pokemon. He is always laid back so nothing can really bother him. However he does get agitated and annoyed. Lying back against the maple once more the female Trainer was finally at peace. Anubis always tangos with Scratch and it always ends up with Anubis pushing a foot on Scratch's neck after victory. Honestly, Bloodra never knew how mischeivious a little Pokemon could be until she caught Scratch.

Getting sort of impatient with the constant interruptions, Bloodra huffed loudly and slouched lower into the roots of the maple tree. Finally all was calm. Silva was still snoozing, Scratch got pinned by Anubis who finally got his berry back and Nova, plus the Pokecouple, was still at ease. The leaves rustled above the young Trainer. A grin of satisfaction decorated Bloodra's face as she let out a sigh of comfort. Finally, the youthful Trainer drifted into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

Nova, still sitting in the same position as before, peered over her shoulder to see her Trainer finally sleeping. Quietly getting up from her spot, the Blaziken stood up and gestured for the rest of the Pokemon to come, all except for Silva who was still napping. Without hesitation, the team of dreamers(including Scratch), stopped what they were doing and followed Nova. They traveled some ways from their Trainer, but just enough so they could still see her. Everyone gathered around the female firebird but said nothing. It was a rare occasion to them that Nova would speak openly like this. When all was silent, Nova began to speak.

"I know that it is very… unlikely, of me to have all of you gathered here. But after all this time of spending my time with you great Pokemon, I just wanted to say that even though I don't show it, all of you the best comrades a Pokemon could ever have. And without you, we would have never gotten this far." With a formal bow of the head Nova ended her speech and for a moment, stood awkwardly in silence.

After the unpleasant pause, Anubis finally strode toward the Blaziken's side and faced the small audience of three. This slightly surprised Nova, however she let the Lucario speak. The blue furred dog stood erect as he began a speech of his own. "Nova is absolutely right. Without each other we would still be struggling to help our master win the Pokemon League. And, without our master we would still be fending for ourselves in the wild or perhaps not even exist depending if you came from an egg or not." Anubis raised a paw up as if presenting Nova's form. "But, we also need to thank Nova. For she was the main Pokemon holding us up in the toughest of times when we all fainted or had a status effect."

The Pokemon cheered ecstatically for their flaming female friend. Scratch of coarse, being defiant and difficult as usual, only clacked his claws together in a half-hearted way. It was then that Scratch ceased his 'cheering' and started to talk smack.

"So does that mean we were all decoys? We were all being used as trophies while bird lady over there just strut her stuff the entire time?" The Weavile announced with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Pyra sprang forth in front of Scratch, irritated by his comment. "Of course not!" she retorted. "We _were_ useful! How else could we have beaten all the gym leaders? With only one type of Pokemon?" Pyra mimicked the mocking tone in Scratch's voice.

Scratch was taken aback, not expecting the always-peppy Flareon to snap on him like that. Crimson then stood next to Pyra. The Flareon glanced up at the red Absol with mouth agape and then quickly returned her attention on the Weavile. Crimson glared at Scratch but not in a threatening manner. "Why is it that you must be a pest?"

Scratch humphed and looked away, ignoring the question. All eyes glued back on Nova and Anubis after a loud but intentional cough came deep from within Anubis' throat. "Well if this so called 'meeting' is over, I think we should go back to our master before she awakes."

Nodding in agreement, the Pokemon gathered around and returned to the large maple looming over Bloodra's sleeping form. The one leading in front, Pyra, walked past the snoozing Silva and almost instantly the metal monster woke up and groggily glowered towards the paused group.

"Hey you guys…" Silva yawned. "Did I miss something?"

Many eyes rolled that day. However, everyone was happy.


End file.
